Snapshots of Our Lives
by WithPaperAndPen
Summary: Sometimes, the moments that make or break you happen in the blink of an eye, captured in a snapshot, clutched in your memory's hands forever. A collection of one-shots, poems and drabbles centering around characters and events in the PJO/HoO fandoms. Chapter 7: Between Jason and Reyna, there are too many things that are left unspoken.
1. Limbo: A Freeverse Poem

**Hello, lovely readers!**

**I felt like randomly writing a free-verse poem and thought, "Hey! Why not post it on Fanfiction!". Soo, this will be my sporadically updated collection of various free-verses. I hope you like them!**

**Feel free to request certain characters/incidents for me to write about! I'm always looking for new material... :)**

* * *

Days, weeks, months, years?

Stuck in limbo forever

Barely remembering who I am

What I like

My life

Friends

Family

Gone forever

Sometimes I can remember

Bits and pieces,

Names

Luke

Annabeth

Mine, Thalia

I liked Green Day and Linkin Park

I wore black

I barely ever laughed

I lost my brother

Then all falls away

Again

Just a hollow tree

To those who don't know me

Until one day

I wake.

* * *

**Et voila! I hope you all liked it (or at the very least didn't want to throw rotten tomatoes...)!**

**~Mandi/WithPaperAndPen**


	2. Striking Back: A Freeverse Poem

**Well, here I am! **

**And yayy, a review! Thank you so much, SoftTouch! :D I know you suggested that I write a free-verse for Hazel, but I honestly have no ideas… :( Could you give me a scenario that I could write about for Hazel? Thanks in advance!**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

This wasn't in the bargain

None of it was

_Play along_

_Do what he says for now_

_Then, strike back_

_It's what she would've wanted_

You know your thoughts are wrong

She would have wanted you safe

At camp

Family

Forever, like the promise made so long ago

On the hilt of a knife

Wielded to this day by the same warrior,

The one that you made the promise to.

The knife will destroy everything.

She never wanted this

She didn't hate them that much

You can't justify what you're doing by her wishes

She wished for safety

Stability

Care

She was yours

All of yours

But by the whim of the gods,

She was gone.

They would pay.

* * *

**Tadaaa! Thanks for reading, everyone! Your support means the world to me!**

**~Mandi/WithPaperAndPen**


	3. Unknown: A Freeverse Poem

**Bonjour, mes filles! I'm back with another 'poem' (in free-verse style)****! This one is a bit different... I found it about 10 minutes ago, already written, on a sheet of scratch paper. I remember the emotion that I was trying to convey through this poem AND that I wanted it to be for the Percy Jackson fandom, but not much else... I'd love to hear your interpretation of the poem, though, because I've got nuthin'... :/**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Lyza K: Great idea! I'm going to get started right now! Thanks very much for your input. And yes... that was Luke! I'm a Luke/Thalia shipper... XD**

**Let's go!**

* * *

I hear you calling in the darkness

Whispering the unknown.

I feel the cold fingers of terror.

Tracing down my spine and sending shivers

Through my whole being.

I see blood-red lights

Lighting a dark cavern

And I taste fear, heavy and bitter in my mouth

The taste of tears and stone.

I only know this-

Not where I am chained

Not how I am here

Or why I am alone.

But I know you are here.

And that gives me

Dread.

* * *

**Yup... the things I write at 2 A.M. :)**

**~Mandi/WithPaperAndPen**


	4. The Choice is Mine: A Freeverse Poem

**Hey, folks! This freeverse was inspired by Lyza K, and I decided to do it in a bit more "traditional" way. Thanks, Lyza! I'm glad you all liked the previous free-verse... :)**

**I'm not too sure how I like this poem, but, hey, I figured I'd post it anyway! XD**

**Enjoy, and thank you for reading!**

* * *

It's _him_

The one you loved so many years ago

The one who stuck up for you,

Protected you,

Made you laugh,

Didn't judge.

He's here.

_"Wait, that's not possible."_

_"He's gone."_

If that's true

Why is /he/ smiling at you?

(The same smile from years ago)

Eyes darting from y.o.u.

To your best friend

(The one you maybe-might-have-a-teensy-crush-on)

You breathe in

And a/s/k.

* * *

It's not him

Just a look-alike

You knew it wouldn't be

But it's still

S/a/d/

Should you choose him?

Or your friend

(That you really like by now)

Neither one of them know.

The choice is

-y-o-u-r-s-


	5. Hard to Accept: An All-Dialogue Vignette

**I'm so glad you liked the last poem, LyzaK! If you have any requests, please let me know! That goes for everyone!**

**I found this all-dialogue vignette in my saved files on my laptop and I thought I'd post it. It's how I imagined it would go between Thalia and Annabeth right after Thalia came out of the pine tree... In case you haven't noticed, I'm a Thalia/Luke shipper... :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, what else have I missed?"

"Besides the last five years, you mean?

"Yeah, that."

"Well, you have a cousin. Percy"

"The kid who's lap I woke up in?"

"Um…yeah…"

"Do you like him?"

"What?!"

"Come on, Annie, spit it out."

"I don't know…"

"Well, tell me when you do. Anything else?"

"It's about Luke."

"What about him? Please don't tell me-"

"He's not dead."

"Then why do you look like you want to cry?"

"He… he joined Kronos, Thalia. Luke's never coming back."

"How-"

"I don't know."

"I'm going to the woods."

"Thalia-"

"I'll see you later."


	6. She Worries in the Night: A One-Shot

**I'm baack, here with my first ever one-shot! Lemme know what you think please!**

* * *

_Title: She Worries in the Night_

_Pairing: Frank/Hazel_

_Summary: She buries her head in your chest and you feel her body shudder as she begins to cry once more. You cradle her in your arms, shushing her every so often, not because she's making too much noise, but because it seems like the only comfort you can give._

You hear tiny whimpers and a stifled scream from the room next door and, sadly, you know exactly whom they're coming from. Switching on a light, you pull on your navy sweatshirt and open your door stealthily, listening intently for any sounds that indicate someone else's awakening. Satisfied at the utter quiet, you shape-shift into an iguana (smiling at the memory that the form brings) and scuttle to her room, stopping outside the door. Turning the handle, you find that it's locked; something that's quite abnormal for her.

"Hazel?" You whisper as loud as you dare. There are soft footsteps padding across the room and you hear the door being unlocked, bolts clicking with such loudness that you can't help but cringe. The door swings open, hinges creaking; as if the whole ship wants you to be discovered.

And then she's standing there, springy brown curls tangled, dark cheeks tear-stained and gold eyes wide and red-rimmed. You step inside her room and she hugs you tightly, burying her face in your sweatshirt. You feel her bare arms around your neck and notice the goose bumps that are breaking out on the skinny limbs. Pulling back, you give her your sweatshirt and she takes it gratefully, pulling it over her head. The sight of your tiny best friend wearing your giant pullover makes you laugh, and she offers you a small smile. She takes your hand and pulls you to her bed, sitting on the edge and crossing her ankles. You sit next to her, trying to ignore the butterflies that are leaping up in your stomach as she rests her head on your shoulder.

"What was it?" you ask in a soft voice. She heaves a small sigh.

"Nico," she gives by way of an explanation. You understand, not needing her to say more. Ever since her brother went missing, Hazel's been tormented by nightmares of what could be happening to him.

"I'm so worried," she whispers, her fragile voice threatening to break. You wrap her in to a long hug once more, resting her head on your chest. She buries her head in your chest and you feel her body shudder as she begins to cry once more. You cradle her in your arms, shushing her every so often, not because she's making too much noise, but because it seems like the only comfort you can give.

"If I could, I'd bring him back," you whisper over the top of her head. "But I'll help you find him. Promise." She pulls back; wiping some errant strands of hair away from her wet cheeks, and studies you.

"You mean it?" she asks, hardly daring to hope. You nod before wiping some of her tears away with the back of your thumb. Leaning forward, you brush a light kiss to her forehead.

"Why wouldn't I?" you murmur. In answer, she hugs you fiercely once more.

"Thank you!" she softly exclaims before releasing you, cheeks burning for a reason unknown to you.

"Can you go back to sleep, do you think?" you ask. Her eyes darken at the thought of letting the nightmares attack her once more.

"Look," you say, moving to the floor and sitting cross-legged. "I'll be right here to wake you up." She nods, her eyelids already getting heavy, and lies down on the bed, turning on her side to face you.

"I love you," she whispers as she drifted off. You smile.

"I love you too, Hazel."

* * *

**D'awww! The Frank/Hazel feels! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, and as always, please leave a review with any requests for a one-shot, poem, et-cetera that you'd like me to write! :)**

**~Mandi/WithPaperAndPen**


	7. Unspoken: An Unknown Writing Style

"Hello, Jason." _Gods, I've missed you._

"Hey, Reyna."_ It's been too long._

"Is it good to be back?" _Did you even think of us? Did you ever think of me?_

"Yeah. You have no idea how much I've missed this place." _You have no idea how much I've missed you_

"Well, we've missed you." _I've missed you. I need you._

"Did you save me any paperwork?" _Do I have an excuse to spend all day alone in the Principia with you again?_

"Sorry, Grace. I stole all yours." _But you could help me with it, if you wanted to._

"Gee, thanks. Do I get it back?" _I want to help you. You've been shouldering all this alone._

"Come back from your quest, and you can have all the paperwork you want." _You and I can work together again. Do you remember?_

"I can't take it with me?" _I'd much rather take you with me._

"No, you maniac!" _Always the workaholic. But that's something I love about you._

"Oh… I should probably get going… It was nice to see you again, Rey." _I wish I could hug you again, or kiss you on the cheek. Anything than this cold, harsh distance we have to keep between us._

"Yeah, same here." _I have to go suffer through more politics and endless meetings and debates, where I must hold my own against raging storms._

"See ya later." _I'll come back. I swear it._

"See you." _You had better come back to me, Saving Grace._

* * *

**If any of you know what kind of writing style this is called, please tell me! :) Thanks for reading, and have a wonderful rest of your week!**

**-Mandi/WithPaperAndPe **


End file.
